Let's make Kageyama explode!
by Prissi Romanov
Summary: Tsukishima has a plan to make Kageyama angry, but to do that he needs to be close with Hinata. What will think his teammates about this sudden aproach? And Yamaguchi?/ KageHina and TsukiYama
1. Prologue

Tsukishima has a lot of things that he dislikes, and just a few things that he likes, maybe he can count those few things with his right hand's fingers. He likes music. Music was the relief to his soul since he was a child, and he likes it a lot, he hadn't thought to be a superstar or something like that even once, he never tried to play any instrument or sing neither, but music calms his nerves and covers the annoying noises from others, so he tries to have his headphones with him as much time as possible.

He likes videogames. He thinks it's OK distract himself from the boring life around him and travel to a world where he can do something exciting and cut monsters' heads, etc. It's pretty relaxing when he can feel, just a little, the adrenaline of living a warrior's life, the so sweet feeling of accomplish a mission and receive a hero's medal, or just do something different from reality.

He really likes volleyball, although he doesn't show it to others, he likes it. Volleyball it's a great form to de-stress his body, he can release the angry he feels when somebody says something stupid and why to lie? ha has found in his new team a lot of fun, and recently he even discovered a little of excitement in wanting to be better in each match. But he'd be lying if he says that he LOVES volleyball and that he wants to play it for the rest of his life, unlike that pair of fools from his team. No, Tsukishima will play it until he can and he wants to, and he will save those memories in a good place of his mind when the time comes.

He does like seeing Kageyama's angry face. The last months Tsukishima was able to discover how much fun is make Kageyama feel mad. Since he realized it, he couldn't avoid the impulse to observe carefully all of his teammate's actions, without noticing he started to take mental notes of his expressions, his attitudes, his moves, everything, until he could decide what he can do to take Kageyama up to the limit of his irritation and frustration. Finally, the time came, the time to implement his super plan: "Let's make Kageyama explode!".

Step 1: Be nice with Hinata.

 **A/N:** Hi! I hope you liked this prologue, I can't say if this will make you to be expecting for the first chapter but I promise you that this project is very interesting. This is a KageHina story but as you can see the main character is Tsukishima. I'll try to update this story in a couple of days. See you!


	2. Step 1: Be nice with Hinata

Step 1: Be nice with Hinata.

As a result of his deep research, he found how Kageyama usually frown when somebody was specially kind with Hinata. At first, Tsukishima thought that it was because The King had a little afraid from that his best friend would be stolen, and it was possible if we remember that Kageyama hadn't friends until Hinata became his rival and eventually became his friend, now both of them seem to be the closest friends in the team. But, when he watched him blushing with a simple smile from Hinata, or when he punched himself (while apparently nobody was watching at him) after he "accidently" fell upon his teammate and with a deep look he stared at his friend's eyes, unable to move apart and stand up, Kei started to think that that relationship wasn't a "strong friendship" anymore. His Majesty was actually in love with Hinata, but it seemed that the orange haired guy hadn't noticed yet, furthermore, it seemed that nobody but him hadn't realized it, even when it was so obvious, and God knows that Tsukishima couldn't lost an opportunity like that.

And maybe the destiny was from his side because the first chance to start his plan appeared early in the morning. Apparently, the tire of Hinata's bicycle was struck out near to the school and the little boy had a difficult time trying to carry his bag and the bike on with one hand, and a strange big box with the other. Without saying nothing, the tallest guy walked fast to catch him up and took the bike to help him. Hinata, of course, was shocked for a moment but with a smile he continued walking by his side and when Tsukishima finished to park the bicycle, with a shining smile he thanked for the help.

–Let's hurry, you have a test today, right?

–How do you know it? –the small boy asked with surprise.

–Heard it on yesterday's practice –a Tsukki's simple answer, as always.

Both of them walked to their classrooms in silence again. Tsukishima wanted to ask about that big box but he didn't want to seem talkative so suddenly with a boy with he never talks, it may be suspicious. Anyway, he didn't wait too much to have his answer. During lunch break, Yamaguchi convinced him to go outside to eat and to be honest he didn't oppose so much resistance. When they arrived at the backyard they saw Hinata with Kageyama and their senpais opening the box that contained a lot of old clothes, toys and _"Oh! What surprise!"_ an old volley ball. The day before, Tanaka senpai said that near his house had opened an orphanage and it seems to be reached the heart of the little "sweet" boy, so he carried with him his clothes to give them something useful, since he is so short and everybody tells him that he looks like an elementary school child, his clothes could be perfectly used by them. _"Absurd"_.

On afternoon practice came a second chance to be nice, and furthermore, just in front of Kageyama, _"oh! so sweet feeling"_. There were his teammates talking before Daichi senpai arrived to the gym. Hinata seemed worried so he went a little close to hear his complains.

–Why the long face Hinata? It doesn't suit you –Suga senpai asked to his cute kouhai.

–I think my score in today's test will be very low –answered the orange hair's boy.

–You boys need to study a little more –pointed Nishinoya at Kageyama too.

–Why me?! -growled Kageyama.

–You've been getting low scores too, right?!

–You're not the person to say that! Noya san –Tanaka laughed at him.

–Neither you to laugh at me Tanaka! –replied the shortest boy of the team.

–Maybe, we can study together for the next tests! Can't we?! Kageyama?! -screamed Hinata, and Kageyama couldn't hide the happiness those words had provoked in him, at least not from Kei.

–There's no point in study with someone who doesn't understand anything neither –containing himself from laughing at them Tsukishima jumped into the conversation. Aside from make Kageyama mad a little, there was an opportunity to approach to his little target –I can lend YOU my notes -said looking at Hinata and ignoring Olympically to Kageyama's huff –if you want to.

–It makes some sense –thought aloud Shouyou -Really? Can I borrow your notes?

–Yeah, I'll give you them tomorrow –then the glasses' boy turned around and went to do some serves under the astonished gaze of his colleagues, especially Hinata, Kageyama, and Yamaguchi who walked in silence behind him.

–You had never lent me your notes –Yamaguchi whispered, his voice was almost inaudible, so he thought Tsukki hadn't heard it.

–You're not stupid like them.

Yamaguchi smiled –you're right.

That night, while lying on his bed, preparing himself to sleep, he was remembering all that happened throughout the day, he had had a big progress in just one day, of course it was weird to the other members since he hadn't been nice with Hinata before that, but he was subtle at the same time to not raise suspicions. Now the second step from his plan had to compliment the first step and Tsukki already had the words he needed to start it.

Step 2: Spend time with Hinata.

 **N/A:** Thank you for follow my story and add it to your favs. It means so much to me. Since English is not my native language, I had a difficult time writing it, and if you have some suggestions to do, feel free to tell me, it help me to improve my language skills. I hope you like this first chapter. See you!


	3. Step 2: Spend time with Hinata

Step 2: Spend time with Hinata.

–Tsukki?... Tsukki!... TSUKKI! Are you OK? –Yamaguchi had been talking to Tsukishima about their usual topics like music bands and TV shows, until he realized that his friend wasn't listening anything he was saying.

–Eh? Ah, yeah, I'm OK.

–You look a little… distant today, I mean, more than usual –Yamaguchi was a little worried for his friend.

–I'm just tired.

–Didn't sleep enough?

–Yeah.

The next morning went normal as always, without anything particularly interesting, although Tsukishima had a weird sensation of anxiety that he doesn't experiment so often, maybe just when he is playing an official volleyball match, or when he is about to go home after a bothersome day, but certainly the fact of have this feeling at school and, furthermore, in the morning, was pretty rare.

When they arrived at the gym for afternoon practice Hinata and Kageyama were already there. Tsukishima wanted to talk with the short one alone so he had to wait and his anxiety increased. He could feel that Shouyo was looking at him during the practice, so an idea crossed his mind _"if_ _Hinata_ _approaches_ _first_ _to_ _me,_ _surely_ _it_ _would_ _be_ _a_ _double_ _strike_ _to_ _His Majesty"_ and with that thought in his head the tall boy calmed down and patiently waited the opportune moment.

After practice, everybody cleaned the gym together and nothing happened. All of them went to the club's room to change their clothes and nothing yet. They walked to the coach's convenience store and ate some meat buns, _"nothing"_. Everyone said goodbye and started to walk their homes, _"¡nothing!"._ Tsukki had a bad sensation, he realized that he had lost his chance when he looked how Hinata and Kageyama were walking together a few meters in front of him in a different way from them. Yamaguchi started to walk too, but stopped a seconds before because his friend was immobile, staring at his little teammate.

–Don't come? –a little sign of worry reflected in Yamaguchi's eyes.

–Yeah –answered the blond guy, though he didn't move and continued looking at his teammates. _"I'm_ _a_ _stupid._ _Lost_ _my_ _chance."_

Tsukishima was about to move on when suddenly his chance came back. Hinata had stopped, said something to The King and started to run on his direction, carrying his bicycle and saying −See you on Monday Kageyama! –waving his hand in farewell.

 _"A_ _miracle"._ –Go first Yamaguchi, I have something to do with that shrimp.

–With Hinata? Oh, the notes! I can wait for you –Tadashi remembered the weird demonstration of kindness that his friend performed a day before.

–No, go ahead, I'll catch you soon –Tsukishima, on the other hand, didn't even turn his head to see his friend when he was walking towards Shouyo.

–But...

Late, Tsukishima was already just in front of Hinata, smiling at him. He could feel the angry look from Kageyama, who was standing a meters in front of him, but didn't notice the sad look from his friend who started to walk away with his head down.

–Sorry for be annoying but you said that you would let me your notes to study for the next tests and since we have 2 days off for weekend I thought I could spend the time studying at home – Hinata looked nervous but had a small smile on his face and a little blush on his cheeks.

–It's OK –Said Tsukki drawing his notes from his backpack –Here, I totally forgot to give you them before. Sorry –of course he lied –I hope you can understand this without an explain.

–Eh? Without explain? Oh! I hope so too –said Hinata with a drop of sweat rolling down his forehead –Though it would be better if I have a tutor or something, I need someone smart like you teaching me.

 _"Bingo"_. The blond boy sighted in a false sign of resignation–I suppose it can't be helped, right? I can teach you, if you want, and of course, not for free.

–Can you? Are you serious?! –Hinata couldn't believe it, that was the same Tsukishima he met less than a year ago? Who was so mean with everybody? Well, if he wanted to increase his final tests scores, he couldn't lose any time, so if Tsukishima was kind or mean it doesn't really matter.

–Yeah, but there's one condition, you can't tell anybody that I'll teach you. We'll start tomorrow, study the first part of my notes tonight and come to my home at 10 AM, you already know where my house is. Don't be late, got it? –Tsukki turned around and started to walk, avoiding Shouyo's surprised eyes and hiding his smile. The feeling when he saw the mad face of Kageyama before he turned around and walked away, alone, in the darkness, without his beloved "friend", was _"delicious"_.

–Wait! I don't have money, I need to ask mom for some and...

He was stopped by Hinata's voice –I don't need your money, but I'll need a favor later, that'll be enough –said glancing at him over his shoulder, then he resumed his way.

–A favor?... Wait! What kind of favor? –no answer –Tsukishima san? –He didn't stop neither –Well... See you tomorrow! –said the short boy seeing his new tutor walking away slowly.

–Go home Hinata! It's too late! –screamed Ukai san who was watching everything from his store.

–OK! –Hinata laughed and finally returned to his home.

––––––––––

 _"Why he didn't want me to hear their conversation_? _Why he needed to be alone with him?"_. Yamaguchi couldn't forget the smile on Kei's face when he was talking with Hinata. Of course it didn't take much time, Tsukki had caught him fast, but anyway he had an uneasy feeling.

 _"Could it be that_ _Tsukki... with_ _Hinata?_ _No! Impossible! It's just my imagination..."_ –calm down Tadashi! is just your imagination! – he said to himself and sighted, took his mobile phone and wrote a message – _"You were tired today, right? Have a good rest, OK? And... wanna go somewhere tomorrow?"_ _–_ Sent it.

The answer arrived a few minutes later, as always – _"I'll rest properly, don't worry. And about tomorrow, sorry, I have something to do. See you on Monday. Good night"_ –Yamaguchi felt even worse than before, with that answer it was obvious that go out with him on Sunday was discarded too.

––––––––––

– _"I can study without his stupid notes! But now because of him I have no excuses to go out with Hinata_ _this weekend"_ –Kageyama had had complaining in his room since he arrived at home – _"Wait a minute! We can study together yet and_ _Tsukishima_ _will never know!_ –He took his phone and called Hinata.

– _Kageyama! Do you miss me already?_

 _–_ How can it be? You, dumbass! –he lied.

– _Haha! OK... so what's up?_

 _–_ Do you want to study with me tomorrow? No matter what that idiot said, we can improve our scores, somehow.

– _"Oh crap!_ _Tsukishima_ _told me that I'm not allowed to tell him about it!"_ –Hinata thought – _Sorry, I can't. I have something to do. See you on Monday._ _Good night!_ –hang up.

–Wait! Hinata! Shit! What the hell is up with him?!

––––––––––

–Ah! That was close! Though, it would be more fun if we could study together. I wonder why Tsukishima doesn't want anyone to know that he will be teaching me? Maybe he really is a shy guy –Hinata laughed, took his teammate's notebook on his hands and prepared himself for a long study night.

––––––––––

Nobody but Tsukki, who slept like a baby, could sleep that night. And the next morning...

 _"09:30_ _AM._ _Why_ _is_ _he_ _already_ _here?"_

There was Tsukki, looking out the window. His little new student was stand across the street, watching at his house and probably waiting until 10 AM to be able to ring the bell. _"Ridiculous"._ A friend maybe would open the door, but he was NOT his friend, Hinata was just a part of his plan, so, without any sign of blame, Tsukishima had his breakfast as usual, lying on the couch and watching a morning TV show, and opened the door at 10 AM when the bell rang.

–Good morning! –an effusive Hinata said with a brightly smile, but standing in the front door ecstatic like a soldier. He looked nervous and Kei even could say that the young boy was afraid of him.

–Come in –was the sharp answer from the tall middle blocker.

–Excuse me for disturbing –they went directly to the Kei's bedroom. He entered into the room looking carefully every detail –as I thought, your room is so clean and orderly –both of them sat on the floor.

–Yeah... Wanna drink something?

–Oh! No, I'm fine, thank you.

–'Kay, what did you study last night?

–Emm... I tried some maths, your notes are as orderly as your room and I think I have a good idea of what to do because of that, but I didn't understand some formulas –the boy explained with nervousness.

–Which ones?

–These... –Hinata showed his notebook to Kei.

 _"That are the most! Crap!"._ The blond sighed, for the first time he questioned himself about how a good idea was to offer to be the tutor of the boy. Was really that valuable just see the angry face of Kageyama? _"I could go out with Yamaguchi and now I'm stuck with these simple maths problems"_ , then he remembered the expression on The King's face the last night and sighed again–Pay attention then.

In the afternoon, they ate some curry into the room, Hinata wanted to talk a little, they were teammates after all, and more than that, they played the same position, so he mentioned something about their next training match but the blond just answered with monosyllabic words. The whole day Tsukishima tried to explain to the short guy in the easier way possible how to solve some math exercises. He knew that he should be nice with Hinata but it was so difficult, he was not like Sugawara senpai or Daichi senpai, he wasn't that patiently, and he hadn't had kind with anybody, even with Yamaguchi who was actually his most important person besides his family, and sometimes, more than his family.

Tsukishima wasn't sure about how supposed he could be close to that boy; he had never tried to be close with anyone. With Yamaguchi was too easy, he "helped" him with some bullies and then Yamaguchi followed him until they grew up. Yamaguchi was who invited him to go out, Yamaguchi was who went to his house to play together, Yamaguchi was who went after him, and Kei just used to walk in front of him pretending that he had the control of the situation, but it was always Yamaguchi who propitiated all for him to look more cool than he actually was. _"And how the hell can I save Hinata from the bullies when I'm his bully?_ the glasses' boy asked to himself, he had no practice in that kind of situations, so the only thing he could do was _"_ s _uppress_ _the_ _impulse_ _to_ _call_ _him_ ' _stupid shrimp'"._

––––––––––

–See you tomorrow, the same hour.

–OK! Sorry for the inconveniences caused. Thank you! And see you tomorrow! –Hinata rode his bicycle.

 _"Say something nice, if I spend all this time with him but we don't get close it'll be a waste of time"_ thought Kei while Hinata started his way to home –Be careful! Have a good sleep! Good night! –said almost screaming at him, _"OK, if I wanted to scare him more, I_ _succeeded"_. That was weird for both of them, and Tsukishima was a little blushed because of the embarrassment.

Hinata stopped and looked at him with a weird expression, then laughed and finally showed him one of that shining smiles that perfectly could clear a cloudy day –Good night! Have sweet dreams! –finally ran away.

 _"That_ _smile..."_

 _"How_ _cute..."_

 _"Shit"_

––––––––––

 **A/N:** Hi! I hope you liked this chapter. I particularly enjoyed a lot writing it. I'll try to update on Friday. Last Sunday, September 25, was my birthday, and today, September 27 (yesterday in Japan) is Tsukishima's birthday! That explains why my personality and Kei's is so alike LOL. So, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TSUKKI! See you later, my dear readers!


	4. Step 2 Second part

He was observing Hinata's gestures _"when he understands something, he does a funny expression and his eyes look bigger"._ Kei realized, in just two days, that certainly that short boy wasn't brilliant, but he wasn't stupid either, with proper study he would get regular scores easily. The problem must be that Shouyou was so immersed in volleyball stuffs and because of that he didn't pay enough attention to his classes.

–X=39?

–Yeah, well done.

–I'm a genius!

–No, you're not –Kei showed, maybe for the very first time, a sincerely smile to him.

–Right –said Hinata smiling too, since he noted that the comment hadn't said with that offensive tone with the blond boy used to speak to him.

–I'm hungry, let's do a break –Tsukishima stood up and started to walk to the kitchen without listen his temporal pupil's answer.

–OK! Do you want me to help you with something?

–No, wait here, I'll back soon.

" _Tsukishima is a good tutor. It's easier understand his explanations than the teacher's"._ The short boy was meditating about these discovered new sides from his teammate, waiting in silence for his return with the food. Suddenly, a picture frame on the desk caught his attention, without thinking enough he stood up and took it in his hands to observe the picture with more detail. In it appeared a little Tsukishima with a serious expression on his face and arms crossed, and a little smiling Tadashi hanging from Kei's neck with one arm and making the sign of victory with the other, they should have about 10 or 11 years old _. "They must be good friends for a long time now, I guess if Tsukishima is able to keep such a friendship for so long then he shouldn't be such a bad guy as he looks. I wonder if we had met when we were kids, Kageyama and I would have become friends? Would we be close as long as them? Maybe we would be the best players from all over the prefecture! no! from the whole country!"_ the little boy's eyes gleamed with only imagine himself and his friend being a 10 years old children, training together in the park. –What an envy _._

What are you envious of? –the glasses' boy had returned with the food a few seconds before and had found Hinata standing next to his desk holding his photograph, the small middle blocker was watching it with a big smile on his face.

–Ah! Tsukishima san! I was just looking your photo –his little student rushed to leave the picture frame where it was previously and returned in a single jump to his place on the carpet, with a flushed face and frightened as if he had been caught committing a crime.

–It's OK, it doesn't bother me –the blond meanwhile put the food on the coffee table where they were studying before and sat calmly in front of him –there are only rice balls and green tea, eat.

–Great! I like the rice balls! thanks for the meals! –Hinata took a rice ball and started to eat slowly, still nervous.

–You didn't respond to my question, what are you envious of?

The short stopped eating and, a little flushed, took his time before answering –I'm envious because you are friends since you were kids, I would have liked to have someone like that next to me.

 _"Someone like that? He's talking about me? Yamaguchi? Kageyama? A friend?"_ the blonde guy didn't understand the answer, and not knowing what to say about it, he chose the most reasonable response, a universal monosyllable –Ummm.

–I guess I can't do anything to change the past but luckily we already met each other, and we can be friends from now until we are elderly! –the orange haired boy smiled jovially as he took another rice ball, of course, he meant Tobio, but thought that was obvious.

 _"Friends forever? He and I? What the hell is he talking about?_ " Kei was confused, so he only managed to show a fake smile and eat in silence. The rest of the afternoon they were simply devoted to study, the blond didn't want to deal with more personal chats, so he avoided any Hinata's attempt of conversation.

–Then, see you tomorrow at morning practice, right? –Hinata said while they walked to the front of the house.

–Sure, be careful –Kei said with a smile.

–Thanks for... well… everything –Shouyou was about to leave when he remembered something –By the way, can I ask you something?

–What?

–Why you don't want others to know that you are helping me with studies?

–Oh. Well, I have my own reasons. But if you break this rule I will not help you anymore, is that clear?

–Mmmm, yeah, I don't get it yet, but it doesn't matter, thanks! see you tomorrow! –naive as usual he didn't ask any more about it and started his way home looking very happy.

Kei on the other hand looked somewhat annoying _. "It's supposed that what I want to achieve is that Hinata become closer to me, so His Royal Majesty will burst of courage. Then, why do I feel like this? is this 'guilt'? No, of course not. He, considering me as a friend is a breakthrough, yes, my plan is progressing, calm Kei, stay calm"_ the blonde tried to calm the strange feeling that the conversation with Shouyou had left him.

––––––––––

Kageyama was not exactly the happiest and smiling person in the world, but knowing that he would train and meet _him_ on Monday morning provoked him a singular state of good humor. He arrived early to the point on the way where he meets Hinata regularly to go together to school and his heart fluttered when he saw him appear on his range of vision, even if his face didn't reflect it, he was very happy to see him. –You're late –Tobio knew it, this is not what you say to the person you like after two long days without seeing each other, he hated the school principal since he canceled Saturday's practice because they were going to give maintenance to the gym, it was an eternal weekend, but be honest and say "I missed you a lot" or "I was dying to see you" would bring a strange atmosphere between them.

–I can't believe you're angry so early Kageyama, that's not good for your health. Moreover, it's not too late, you came very early –Hinata wasn't surprised by the reception of his friend, indeed, he smiled to him, he had accustomed to his friend's weird personality, so he just kept walking with his friend aside this time.

–I'm not angry –he grimaced.

–I know it –laughed Shouyou.

It was a beautiful morning, the sun hadn't shown yet, but Kageyama felt that everything was shining around them, the perfect way to start the week.

–Tsukishima san! Yamaguchi! good Morning! –without notice Hinata ran to catch his teammates whom were walking a couple of meters ahead.

Both boys stopped when they listened the voice of Hinata –Good morning –Kei smirked at him.

The perfect world filled with rainbows and flowers that had formed around Kageyama and Hinata had become a world of darkness when the he ran to the only team member he hated, and to top it off he called him _"Tsukishima SAN" now, since when Hinata talks to him with so much respect?"_ Tobio hadn't another option than run to catch him and greet them too. But suddenly something left him speechless, Tsukishima was smiling at Shouyou! It wasn't one of those forced reluctantly greetings he always gave them! no! he had said "good morning" to Hinata with a smile on his face! _"what the hell?!"._

" _Tsukishima SAN?"_ Yamaguchi was also surprised by the suffix he used to call to his friend. –Good morning Hinata. Good morning Kageyama –Tadashi addressed them with a smile, showing his education, but without much encouragement to do so.

–Kageyama? He is talking to you –Hinata elbowed his friend because he was static and didn't respond to the greeting, now he did seem upset.

–Oh don't worry about that Hinata! it's perfectly normal for a King to not greet commoners –the highest boy said ironically, yes, Kei was really enjoying Kageyama's reaction.

–He is not ... well, never mind, we better hurry up –the small middle blocker wanted to defend his friend, tell Tsukishima to not call him "King", but he didn't want to fight with who was his tutor, somehow he felt that Kei owed him respect, like any other teacher.

The four boys walked to school, Tadashi unconsciously hurried to walk in the middle of Tsukishima and Hinata and tried to start a conversation to break the tense atmosphere that apparently his greeting to Kegeyama had caused –And ... what did you do on weekend Hinata?

–Eh? Ah, well… nothing in particular –he laughed nervously.

But the answer perturbed Kageyama even more than he was –You said you had something to do and that's why we didn't... train – the setter looked seriously to his little companion.

–Train? But you said you wanted to stu...

–It doesn't matter! What had you been doing all the weekend?! –Tobio interrupted him before he released a truth that he didn't want to admit in front of his nemesis.

The orange haired boy rushed to think an excuse and giggled, almost shouting, very fast, without pausing and shaking hands in the air, said the first thing that came to his mind –My sister! I promised my little sister to spend the weekend with her because we don't play recently and I don't pay enough attention to her and so...!

Hinata's weird reaction had amused the tallest boy and he couldn't help but giggle. That surprised the others, but he said nothing, nobody said anything, the four got into his thoughts after that. They reached the dressing room, changed his clothes, went to the gym, they greeted their senpais, and the only one who seemed genuinely glad that morning was, unexpectedly, Tsukishima.

All team members formed a circle, as they usually did and began their warm–up exercises –What is going on with them? Asahi asked in a whisper to Ennoshita while stretching his arms sideways and saw the guys in front of him with concern.

I don't know –Ennoshita's foot turning in circles following the captain's instructions –They had a fight again, perhaps.

 _"This wouldn't happen if Tsukishima had let me tell the truth to Kageyama, I feel guilty for hide things to him, he also needs more study and I'm leaving him aside! I'm the worst friend in the world"_ Hinata was turning his head in circles, glanced at Kageyama and felt a stab in the heart.

 _"What is wrong with everyone? Why Hinata is acting so weird? Why this guy suddenly looks so happy to see my Hinata?"_ Kageyama did the same while suspecting of a conspiracy against him, suspicion that was not far from reality.

 _"Tsukki, what's happening to you? Why so smiley? I know it, his smile should make me happy, I'm his best friend after all, to have more friends is a good thing, to get along better with other members of the team is a good thing, if he is happy I should be happy for him, right? Then, why do I feel this anxiety in my chest? A man wanting to mourn because his best friend has another friend... how pathetic I am ..."_ sitting on the floor with legs stretched in front of him, Tadashi tried to touch his feet with his hands, as he stabbed himself with hurtful words and dark thoughts.

Meanwhile Tsukishima was smiling and thinking _"Oh God! What a fun! I wish I had recorded their faces on video! His Royal Majesty almost spilled the bile fluid right there by a simple morning greeting! How ridiculous! and Hinata making his brain work hard to invent an excuse, what a couple of fools! They really are made for each other"_ But then he saw his childhood friend and, for a second, a bit of confusion was reflected in his eyes _"what happens to Yamaguchi now?"._

––––––––––

That strange atmosphere between the first year's quartet continued all week, although Kei and Shouyou didn't speak during practice, each time they met they greeted politely and said things like "see you later" or "good job in today's practice"* –the blond guy, sometimes, proffered hand to the short one to help him to get up after a fall, and the orange haired boy offered him a drink a couple of times. Yamaguchi seemed somewhat depressed, but tried to talk with the same jovial tone as always to his friend, and Kei didn't seem to have changed their attitude towards him. Tobio, meanwhile, simply looked irritated, but continued spending as much time as possible with Hinata, and he had not changed his attitude toward him neither. Arrival Saturday afternoon, taking leave after an internal practice match, Tsukishima motioned to Hinata, with hands outstretched in front, something that only he understood "tomorrow at 10", and the little middle blocker also replied with an "OK" signal before leaving with Kageyama.

Shouyou chatted happily about a volleyball game he had seen on the internet last night but his friend didn't seem to be paying attention –Hey! are you listening to me?

–What? –Of course he wasn't paying attention to what his little friend had been saying, how could after seeing the blatant signals that he and his nemesis had shown each other?

–What are you thinking Kageyama? Ah! I know it! You are upset because Suga san's team won us 1 set, right? –Hinata reminisced the events happened that morning during the match –Is not that bad! We won! Besides, he is also an excellent setter, but we had Daichi senpai and Tsukishima san on our side.

Tobio couldn't hold back the feelings that had accumulated over the week and expressed them all together in the only way he knew, screaming – Why?! WHY YOU HAD TO NAME HIM?!

There, in the middle of the street, in the quiet of a residential area with the low clarity that left perceive the sunset, his shout gave an almost mortal scare to the poor little boy who didn't know what had happened. –What's Wrong with you?! Bakayama! Do you want to provoke me a heart attack?! Why did you shout to me?! I haven't done anything to you! –Shouyou complained about it as soon as he caught his breath.

 _"It's true, he hasn't done anything to me, he can go out and be friends with whoever and do whatever he wants without giving me any explanation because ... he's nothing of mine"_ Kageyama felt like a completely cretin after yelling him but neither was able to apologize because, for some reason he couldn't explain, he still felt that there was a "cosmic conspiracy" against him –I'm going home –without looking at his teammate or give any explanation he began to walk quickly towards home.

–Kageyama ... –Hinata whispered and remained motionless, on the middle of the already dark street, confused and worried.

––––––––––

Tadashi didn't want to ask what those signals meant, but couldn't contain the urge to talk about what was bothering him –Tsukki?

–Um? –he released it as any reply. The blond was walking slowly in front of him. Though it didn't seem so, he always enjoys that time of day when both of them return to their respective homes, his friend behind him talking about some trivial issue and he listening without commenting much. It's relaxing.

–Lately, you're getting along better with Hinata, right? –the boy asked timidly.

–Something like that –Tsukishima smiled, remembering the macabre motives behind his "approach" to him –why?

–Eh? Well, it struck me as odd, I thought you didn't like him.

 _"I didn't like him? Well, is not that I hate him either, certainly his effusiveness is sometimes irritating, but I don't hate him. Although, his "passion" doesn't bothers me as much as before recently, it even amuses me a little, does that mean that I like him now? No, that's way too much"_ at that time Tsukishima realized that the opinion he had about Hinata had changed a little, the short middle blocker had moved to a neutral state, like the rest of his teammates, with the exceptions, of course, of Yamaguchi and Kageyama. And after a moment of reflection, he revealed to his friend his latest discovery –he doesn't displease me.

–But... well... no, it's nothing... forget it –Tadashi didn't know what to say, that response didn't reveal much about the sudden kindness they showed each other, but he knew that his friend doesn't like to be questioned, he doesn't like to talk about his thoughts or feelings and, above all, he hates to give explains.

Tsukishima also didn't like to ask him about their thoughts or feelings, Yamaguchi was the kind of guy who would open his heart once he feels ready to do it, and Kei would be there to listen him when that happen. That's why it was rare for both of them when the blond asked him –Are you OK?

–Eh? why?

–It's just curiousity, you've been more quiet –The blond knew his friend was depressed about something but he wouldn't tell him because he knew that it would depress him even more.

–Really? I hadn't noticed it –he smiled –perhaps it's because nothing interesting has happened recently... But now that you mention it, have you heard that 'Nico Touches the Walls' will release a new single? The preorder began last night and ... –as Kei thought, Yamaguchi didn't want him to see him depressed, so he made an effort, and with a fake smile on his face, began one of those monologues that he uses to let out as they reach the point where their paths break up, being there they parted with a simple "see you".

Tsukishima continued his way home listening to music, enjoying the way home and thinking about the next step of his plan.

Step 3: Be friends with Hinata.

*"good job in today's practice" may sound a bit odd to say in daily life, but it's the way my mind could translate 「 お疲れ様でした」 (Otsukaresamadeshita) which is a widely used phrase in Japan to recognize the efforts made by fellows of the school, work or in this case a club.

 **A/N:** Hello again! First of all, some phrases (as the one above) can be a little strange or too formal for a teenager, but that's because in Japan are everyday phrases that are learned from childhood, and basically I imagine the story with dialogues in Japanese and then I write it in English and Spanish.

I hope you liked this chapter, I know I said I would update on Friday and I'm so sorry, I felt sick and I uploaded the Spanish version only, in compensation this chapter was longer and has a little more Tsukiyama. For a moment I felt Tsukishima was too mean, but reading again the manga I realized that I wasn't wrong, he does enjoy a lot to bully Kageyama and the feelings of Hinata doens't care to him. So don't expect much sentimental attitudes from our evil blond. I'll try to update soon, so, until next time!


End file.
